1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing of an electronic device, and particularly to a high voltage test circuit and method for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and are widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like. High voltage testing is one attribute test for an LCD device.
FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram of a commonly used high voltage test circuit 10 for an LCD device. The high voltage test circuit 10 includes a power supply 110, a plurality of LCD devices 130, and a plurality of corresponding test voltage generators 120. The power supply 110 provides an operating voltage to each test voltage generator 120. The test voltage generators 120 provide high test voltages for the LCD devices 130.
FIG. 5 is a circuit diagram of the LCD device 130 and the test voltage generator 120. The LCD device 130 includes a display panel 131 and a circuit board 132 to drive the display panel 131. The circuit board 132 includes a connector 133. The connector 133 includes a plurality of input terminals 134. The test voltage generator 120 includes a plurality of output terminals 121 connected to the input terminals 134.
When the LCD devices 130 are in a test mode, the power supply 110 provides an operating voltage to the test voltage generators 120, which, in turn, output a plurality of high test voltages to the circuit boards 132 of the LCD devices 130 via the connectors 133, and the display panels 131 display test images accordingly.
However, when the LCD devices 130 are in test mode, a test voltage generator 120 is required, increasing the cost of the high voltage test circuit 10.
What is needed, therefore, is a test circuit and method for an LCD device which can overcome the described limitations.